Outcasts
by DisneyPrincessXO
Summary: Follow Flynn, Aladdin, Aurora, Belle, Tiana, Jim, Quasi and Meg as they begin their senior year at Walt Disney High School. Each are outcasts at school, coming from different walks of life, and when they're forced to share a cafeteria table, they quickly realize that what's been missing in their lives was each other.
1. Chapter 1: Of Lunch and Losers

_**A/N #1: In this story, Aurora's character is a shy wallflower, which is very different to how she's usually written in high school stories- as the mean girl. I honestly feel like I'm writing her in character this way. **_

_**A/N #2: I was going to make Adam one of the main outcasts, but I've given him a different role. It's more of what we assumed he was before the spell, so he's kind of arrogant. **_

_**A/N #3: I tried to give everybody about 600 words, but since Belle's part is last and hers is the part that includes everybody as a group for the first time, it was longer. **_

**«««»»»**

"Wendy, be nice. This is only for a little while."

"But you said he steals. What if he steals stuff from us?"

"He did that because he_ had _to."

"It's still wrong, isn't it? If he needed something couldn't he have just asked instead of stealing it?"

Aladdin had his back turned to Mary Darling and her daughter Wendy as he ate a bowl of corn flakes for breakfast.

Wendy's brothers, John and Michael, were sitting across the table from him, staring at him awkwardly as he pretended not to hear what the family was saying about him.

"Do you think he's a terrorist?" John whispered to Michael.

Aladdin paused for a second and then continued eating, acting as though he hadn't heard the question.

"What's that?"

Overhearing comments that accused him of being a terrorist or any kind of bad person wasn't new to Aladdin, but it affected him nonetheless.

The first few weeks with a new foster family was always the hardest, and frankly, Aladdin couldn't see things becoming any easier with the Darlings.

"Eat fast," Mary hissed to the kids, "You're going to be late for school."

Aladdin had finished his breakfast seconds before, and before he could get up to wash his bowl and spoon, Mary had taken it from him.

It felt weird to have somebody do things for him; he was used to taking care of himself.

"You all better start walking," Mary instructed, "Aladdin, you'll look after John and Wendy on your way to school, yes?"

"Sure," Aladdin shrugged.

So far, he wasn't fond of either of the kids, but Mary seemed nice, so he'd do as she said.

Aladdin and the two older Darling kids swung their backpacks over their shoulders and left the house, not before saying goodbye to Mary and Michael.

Maldonia Middle School was only a two-minute walk from the Darlings' home, and Walt Disney High School was an additional three minutes from the middle school.

However, as Aladdin followed closely behind Wendy and John, as they whispered bitterly about him, the two-minute walk would feel like two hours.

"He's Indian," Wendy stated in a whisper.

It was a neutral comment, but the siblings' gossiping had still made Aladdin feel unwelcomed.

"No, he's Arab," the younger boy insisted.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, he's a terrorist."

"I thought he's a thief."

"Both, then."

"How long is he going to be here for?"

"Probably a few months."

"That's a long time."

"I know, but I heard mother and father saying that he doesn't have many places to go."

What John said was true.

Aladdin had to stay in the small town of Corona so that he can continue attending Walt Disney High School, which is a nice enough school to offer lower prices for the less fortunate.

When Aladdin didn't have a foster family to live with, he stayed in Never Land, a dingy group home which was, somehow, wealthy enough to pay for his- and many other kids'- education.

It seemed to take forever but Aladdin had eventually arrived at school.

He walked down the hall way, alone and miserable, until he'd reached his locker.

Aladdin spotted his girlfriend Jasmine, chatting to her friends, Esmeralda and Cinderella.

He stared at her until she noticed him, and then offered her a quick wave which she returned with a small smile.

The couple rarely communicated at school, mainly to avoid the "Why is_ she _dating_ him_?" comments.

Jasmine was one of the most popular girls in school, and Aladdin was an outcast. She was the only person who'd cared enough to get to know him, who made him feel important, and that he was worth something.

But it was Aladdin's senior year, and he _was_ finally going to get out of Walt Disney High School, despite what everybody else thought.

**«««»»»**

Flynn Rider knew that everybody was going to stare as he strutted down the halls of Walt Disney High School. But to be honest, he did not care.

He knew the second he'd been sent to juvie at the beginning of the summer that when he returned to school he'd receive a cold welcome from the other students.

Flynn studied his the piece of paper that had spent the last few minutes crumpled up into his palm.

Smoothing it out with his thumbs, he read that he had English during the first period. His eyes scanned the page for a few more seconds until he decided that he shouldn't care about school.

He was a senior last year, and he'll probably remain a senior this year as well.

Flynn walked in his English class with Mr. Frollo.

He headed straight to the back of the class and took a seat. Looking around, he spotted Esmeralda and Jasmine- cheerleaders, Gaston- the biggest d-bag ever, Adam- a conceited ass, and Clopin- the class clown.

He noticed Quasimodo, who was Mr. Frollo's adoptive son or something, from what Flynn knew, and Aladdin, a boy who belonged to Flynn's group home when he didn't have a foster family to stay with.

Flynn, on the other hand, _always_ stayed in the group home. He'd had only one foster family a long time ago, but it didn't go well, because he ended up breaking his foster brother's nose during a fight.

"Rider?"

"_Pre_-sent," Flynn sang cockily.

He knew that nobody really liked him, except for the odd few silly girls who never really _knew_ him, but he was okay getting at least _some_ kind of attention. It didn't matter to him that it was the bad kind, because a bad reputation is better than none at all, right?

Flynn leaned over to his left to whisper to the girl, "Hey, can I borrow a pencil?"

He shot her a flirtatious wink, but she hesitated before handing the pencil over.

Flynn smiled at her, but was disappointed that she hadn't attempted to spark a conversation with him. Usually when he pulled at cliché move on a girl, she'd forget all about his bad reputation and melt like butter.

"What's your name?" Flynn asked her.

It was the first day of the school year, so Flynn knew that the girl didn't have to pay attention to what Mr. Frollo was saying.

He'd been attending Walt Disney High School since his freshman year, and he knew almost everyone's name, even though he never quite got along with anybody else. But he'd never seen this girl before, so he assumed that she was new.

The girl was quite tall, with long blonde hair and violet eyes. She seemed to have a slender figure, but it was hard to tell because she was slouching in her seat, appearing to be even more bored that Flynn usually was.

She stared at him with a slightly disgusted frown and said in soft voice, "Aurora."

"Pretty name," Flynn smiled flirtatiously,"It suits you."

Aurora ducked her head, but she seemed more irritated than flattered.

Flynn swallowed and slouched back in his chair, deciding that Aurora was probably not the best person to flirt with.

But, what bothered him the most was that even the new girl judged him based only on what she'd_ heard_ about him.

Flynn had spent his entire high school career up to this point building his reputation, trying to become the school's typical popular guy who all the girls want to be with. His plan had backfired, however, and he was more notorious for breaking rules and messing with girls than anything.

Everybody hated Flynn Rider, but nobody knew the real him.

**«««»»»**

Aurora slouched further into her sleep, her eyelids feeling heavy.

She always had trouble staying awake during the day, and she wasn't sure whether that was healthy or not. Maybe it was just school- _everyone_ was tired at school.

Mr. Frollo walked through the aisles between the desks, slamming down a worn out novel on each student's table.

Aurora wondered what book they'd be reading, although she wasn't really interested. She didn't see the point of sitting in classroom, being lectured to about The Black Plague or about the division of cells.

Mr. Frollo had finally made his way to Aurora's desk, where he slammed an old copy of _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ on her table.

Aurora almost laughed out loud, but instead let out a small scoff. Where there really any perks?

She was the typical wallflower. Nobody_ ever _noticed Aurora.

Not even Flynn Rider, the notorious womanizer who's been in her class since the ninth grade, knew her name.

Aurora was shy, but she still longed for at least someone to pay attention to her.

She's sure that some people would enjoy being invisible; it was easy to get away with things when you're under the radar. But, Aurora didn't _need_ to get away with anything, so for her, the wallflower thing was awful.

She'd never had a boyfriend or a real friend. Not to say the former really bothered her that much, but a friend or two would be nice.

Sometimes, people would notice Aurora, the way Flynn did, but they rarely remembered her afterwards.

Yes, there _were_ a few people who knew that she existed but that was different to fitting in.

Aurora fiddled with the book in her hands as Mr. Frollo rambled on about what they'd be doing that year until, finally, the bell rang.

She put the book into her bag, stood up and swung her messanger bag over her shoulder and floated out of the classroom and into the sea of students that flooded the hall way.

She accidently bumped the shoulder of a girl who was only slightly shorter than her, and the girl snapped, "Watch it!"

"I'm so sorry," Aurora mumbled, before rushing off towards her locker, barely paying attention to who she'd walked into.

She rushed over to her locker, punched in the comebination, and then rummaged through her bag to retrieve _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ and a few textbooks, and placed them in her locker.

"Hey."

Aurora looked to her left to see Pocahontas rummaging through her own locker.

"Aurora, right?" Pocahontas asked.

Aurora nodded and gave Pocahontas a small smile.

Pocahontas smiled back and said, "I'm so sorry that I keep forgetting."

"You didn't forget," Aurora stated simply.

Pocahontas smiled again and then turned to her locker.

Pocahontas never really had a choice but to remember Aurora, at least by face, since the two had been locker neighbours since their freshman year.

Aurora, on the other hand, found it quite hard to forget about Pocahontas.

Pocahontas looked very different to Aurora, with her straight black hair, deeply tanned skin and almond-shaped brown eyes. She was beautiful and confident, and Aurora often found herself admiring the other girl.

"Is everything alright?"

Aurora shook herself back to reality, when she realized that she'd been staring at Pocahontas.

"Yeah," Aurora swallowed, offering a slight smile, "I'm fine."

And with that, Aurora hurried off to her next class.

**«««»»»**

Megara sat with her arms folded, staring blankly as her physical science teacher, Mr. Doppler, babbled on about the year's syllabus.

She looked around the classroom and noticed that nobody was really paying any attention. They were all talking to each other about how their summers were.

As much as Meg hated to admit it to herself, she felt lonely. She acted as though she was the type of girl who took pride in being a loner, but having no friends was starting to make her feel left out and unwanted.

As a child, she was always the loneliest kid on the playground, the one who'd sit back and watch as the others would play tag and share silly stories.

Meg let out an exasperated sigh. Who needs friends anyway? After graduation, most of these students wouldn't see each other again anyway.

The bell rang, and Meg dragged herself out the class.

Maybe part of the reason that she was so irritable and had such little energy was because of how hungry she was.

She could do with a big juicy cheeseburger, but starving herself was worth it.

Meg was far from the nice girl, she wasn't popular and she didn't have_ any_ friends. She wasn't really athletic, and although she had street smarts, she wasn't a great student. She didn't have any special artistic talent either, but she needed to be _something_.

So, Meg chose pretty.

She'd be the gorgeous girl who gets one hot guy and then ditches him for a hotter one.

And although maintaining the perfect body came at a pretty high price, Meg felt that it was all worth it in the end.

She may not have been liked by girls but she was definitely popular with the boys, even though she was kind of a bitch.

Meg walked casually down the hall way, in no rush to get to class.

She was in a daze, thinking about what life would have been life had she had friends, or what her friends would be like.

_'Who needs friends?'_ she mentally chanted, trying to convince herself that she was okay alone.

Just then, Meg bumped into a blonde girl who seemed just as spaced out as Meg was.

"Watch it!" Meg hissed.

The girl didn't even look at Meg as she muttered, "I'm so sorry," and hurried off.

Meg knew she was mean, and a lot of people were intimidated by her, but she wasn't accepted by others, so why should she treat them with kindness?

It's like what people said: if you can't join 'em, _beat_ 'em.

Meg walked into her next class, home economics with Mrs. Potts, shortly before the tardy bell rang.

"Check the list on the blackboard before you take a seat," Mrs. Potts announced cheerfully.

Meg sighed and headed towards the blackboard to check the list.

She ran a finger down the list until she spotted her name, and checked her partner for the year.

Meg rolled her eyes when she saw that she was paired with Naveen. Naveen was incredibly lazy, and with him as her partner, not only was Meg unable to slack off, she'd probably end up picking up _his_ slack as well. Not to mention the fact that she was a pretty bad cook, and only took home ec. because it was easy and less boring than most of the other options.

Meg made her way to her station where Naveen was already seated.

"Hey," he smiled.

Meg rolled her eyes and let out a small, "Hi," taking her seat beside him.

"So," Naveen began, leaning a little closer to her, "I lost my number, can I have yours?"

Naveen smirked despite the disgusted look Meg had shot him.

This was going to be a _long_ year for her.

**«««»»»**

Home economics was Tiana's favourite subject, and Mrs. Potts was her favourite teacher.

She was partnered up with her childhood friend, Charlotte LaBouffe, and although Charlotte wasn't exactly skilled in the kitchen, Tiana certainly was, and even though it wasn't fair, she really didn't mind picking up Charlotte's slack.

"We're going to have_ so_ much fun this year!" Charlotte cheered, running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"This year isn't about fun, Lottie," Tiana reminded her friend, "It's about hard work."

"You're such a fun-sucker, Tia," the blonde girl pouted for a brief moment before returning to her perky self.

Tiana knew it was true, but she _needed _to be a fun-sucker sometimes. She needed to remain focused on her school work, so that she could get a university scholarship, and some day open up her own restaurant.

Tiana was the daughter of a soldier in the American army and a nanny for Charlotte, which is how she'd known Charlotte for most of her life. Her father passed away when she was only six years old, and Tiana and her mom weren't able to afford many of the priviladges that other people had.

So, it was up to Tiana to make things work for her. She needed to work hard and get a scholarship, and since she was naturally bright and a good girl, she was a model student.

However, it was her background that held her back.

Where Charlotte's southern accent added to her cute quirkiness, it only gave people another reason to make fun of Tiana. She was picked on for wearing Charlotte's hand-me-downs, and for having to work overtime when everybody else was at a party.

Tiana sighed.

She was eager to get started on her school work immediately, but since it was the first day of school, they weren't going to be doing much. So for now, Tiana would just embrace the feeling of being relaxed; it wasn't going to last long.

"You're _so_ funny!" Tiana heard Charlotte say to Naveen, who was seated behind her.

She leaned over her station and gave the brunette in front of her a small tap on the should.

"Yeah?"

"We're seniors now, Belle," Tiana said, "Aren't you glad that we're almost out of this hell hole?"

"I guess," Belle shrugged, turning around in her chair to face Tiana properly.

"You guess?" Tiana asked, raising an eyebrow.

Belle shrugged again and decided, "I _am_ happy, but I'm not sure about next year."

"You still have time to decide," Tiana assured Belle.

Although Tiana was made fun of a lot, she still had friends.

Two friends may not have been much, but both Charlotte and Belle were good people who Tiana gelled well with.

Charlotte was the friend Tiana couldn't let go because they'd grown up together- they were practically sisters. But, Charlotte was a popular girl who floated from clique to clique and fitted in with everybody.

Belle was much more like Tiana than Charlotte was, which was probably why they got along quite well. Belle was quieter and more adventurous, but they were similar people, and spent a lot of their time together when Tiana wasn't busy.

As much as Tiana would hate admitting it to Charlotte, Belle was probably her best friend in the entire world.

"Hey Bibliophile and the Black Martha Stewart," Kuzco, Belle's home ec. partner, turned around and greeted the pair bitterly, "Could you shut it? I'm trying to focus on not focusing here."

He turned around again and began fluffing his hair, as Belle lowered her voice to complain, "I can't believe I got paired with Kuzco of all people."

Tiana nodded, "_I_ can't believe he knows what a bibliophile is."

**«««»»»**

"Look at the freak!"

Quasimodo frowned as he heard Gaston, the school bully, and his friends make fun of him.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Gaston mocked him by waddling around the back of the class with one of his eyes half closed.

Quasi sniffed and turned his attention to his woodwork teacher, Mr. Genie.

Mr. Genie always allowed his students to goof off in class, but Quasi never really had anybody to _'goof off'_ with, so he usually just got on with his work.

Quasi really liked woodwork, and he was good at it too. But he was glad that he wouldn't be working that day, since he could barely move due to the treatment he'd received from his adoptive father the previous night.

Mr. Frollo taught both English and Frech at Walt Disney High School, and he'd also adopted Quasi when Quasi was a child.

Quasi and Frollo had an awful relationship. Frollo was a bitter and judgemental man, who had Quasi homeschooled until halfway through his sophomore year in order to keep him from the outside world.

This did not sit well with Quasi, so he begged and bravely accepted whatever punishment he'd get, be it a beating or extra chores, until Frollo had finally gotten annoyed enough to give in and send Quasi to public school.

Frollo transferred from teaching at Atlantis High School in order to keep a closer eye on Quasi, and Quasi could not believe how stupid he was to believe that Frollo was just trying to protect him.

It was almost as if Frollo enjoyed seeing Quasi suffer.

Quasi looked at the students around him.

The only girls who took woodwork were Mulan and Merida, who were probably the best in the class, along with Quasi.

The other boys who took woodwork were Gaston and his pack of fellow meat-headed jocks, John and Phoebus who were nicer jocks, and a quiet guy named Adam who was kind of popular and all Quasi knew about him was that he was incredibly conceited and superficial.

"Look at me!" Gaston shouted in a mocking tone, "I'm Quasi, the fugly-"

"Gaston, sit down," Mr. Genie said, as the boy pranced around the class, "If you're gonna be mean, I suggest you do it in your head."

Gaston seemed to ignore the teacher, and Mr. Genie failed at trying to control the small class.

Gaston strutted up to Quasi's desk and said, "Hey, what's that on your wrist?"

Gaston smirked and Quasi uncomfortably tugged the sleeve of his jacket further down his arm.

"You know, I'd try to kill myself too if I was that ugly," Gaston chuckled.

"Get a life, Gaston," Mulan said from the front of the class.

Gaston looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Or what, She-man?"

"Or you wake in hospital three months from now," came Phoebus' voice from the back of the class.

Mr. Genie rested his elbows on his desk and propped his head up, saying, "This just got interesting."

Gaston looked at Phoebus, and for a split-second Quasi could have sworn he saw Gaston look intimidated.

Gaston turned his attention back to Quasi and warned him, "This is not over yet, Ugly."

Quasi watched as Gaston made his way back to his desk.

He may not have fitted in with anybody, but Quasi was grateful that people were kind enough to stand up for him, and as much as he hated being felt sorry for, there were definitely perks.

**«««»»»**

It was the first day of his senior year and James Hawkins had already been sent to the principal's office.

The principal, Ms. Grimhilde, was a cold and intimidating woman, but Jim was immune to her evilness. He got into trouble too many times to _not_ be used to being stared down by her.

Jim's shook his left leg impatiently as he waited for Grimhilde to begin yet another lecture about what an _awful_ student he was.

"Look," Grimhilde began, "This is your senior year, is it not?"

Jim rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah."

"I don't know how many more years you're going to be attending this school, but if you wish to enjoy your time year, you best behave," Grimhilde warned.

Jim stared at her.

He shouldn't have been surprised when Grimhilde implied that he wouldn't graduate for _years_, but alas, he was, and it really hurt.

Jim was a true underdog, and he hated it.

Nobody believed that Jim could amount to anything. He was always in trouble, and he was prone to screwing up everything he started to do.

Jim wasn't expected to succeed in anything, by anybody really. Even his own mother often doubted that he could do a simple task without messing up in the process. And now, Jim was starting to believe it too.

He_ did_ mess up a lot, and he pretty much never succeeded in anything. So, maybe other people were right when they doubted him.

But there was one thing Jim was great at: getting into trouble. So, like other people, Jim should devote his time to bettering his talent.

"It's the first day and you got into a fight," Ms. Grimhilde stated coldly, "Explain yourself, Mr. Hawkins."

Jim let out a small groan and explained, "Rolfe was being an idot, as usual. Why isn't_ he_ in here?"

"I will be making a phone call to Mr. Rolfe's parents," Grimhilde answered, "He will be let off with a warning. _You_ will spend the next three Saturdays in detention."

"What?" Jim exclaimed, "That's_ so_ unfair!"

"You've been let off with warnings far too often, Mr. Hawkins."

"But that was for stuff like cutting class," he argued, "When I get into fights, I go straight to detention but all Rolfe gets is a _warning_?"

"Mr. Rolfe's punishment is not any of your business, _James_," the woman pursed her lips.

She rarely used Jim's first name, but when she did, Jim knew that Grimhilde was approaching a point of such extreme annoyance that Jim would be excused shortly after.

Jim knew it was bad that he understood every little one of Grimhilde's habits, but it came in handy sometimes.

"Fine," he muttered, "Whatever. Are we done here?"

"You may excuse yourself," Grimhilde nodded, glaring at him.

Jim wasn't afraid to glare right back, before rushing out of the office as quickly as possible.

Out in the hall way, Jim spotted John Rolfe, who looked at him as though he wanted to puch Jim in the face.

Jim followed to swarm of students, all of them headed towards the cafeteria.

It was lunch time, and Jim mentally celebrated that during his time in Grimhilde's office, all he'd missed was a boring chemistry class with Mr. Jafar.

**«««»»»**

Belle wasn't sure why the school had decided to redo the cafeteria.

Before, there were more tables, which were smaller than the previous ones. Now, everyone looked as though they were divided into stereotypical cliques.

Belle didn't have a clique; all she had was Tiana.

"Where do we sit?" Tiana asked Belle, as they both studied the cliques.

Belle looked around as she and Tiana walked through the cafeteria clutching their trays.

They passed the jocks, the jock _girls_, the bullies and the populars, until they'd reached the nerds, the goths and the artists.

Belle was unsure whether she and Tiana should take a seat at the nerd table.

Most people assumed that Belle was a nerdy girl who got straight As, but this wasn't true. She liked to read and she followed the rules, but she wasn't your typical nerd like people thought.

Belle was smart, curious to learn and was always hidden behind a book, but she only excelled in English and History- the subjects that interested her.

Not to say she did badly in the other subjects; she was an above average student. Belle was just as intelligent as Tiana was, but she didn't work nearly as hard as Tiana did. Tiana was a realist, while Belle always had her head in the clouds.

Belle gave a small and friendly wave to Milo Thatch, one of the boys at the nerd table, who waved back.

She didn't really know the other nerds; she didn't know anyone really.

"Maybe we should sit with Lottie," Tiana suggested, "We don't have to talk to her other friends, but we'd have a place to sit."

"Do you really think that the gossips would want us at _their_ table?"

Tiana shrugged off the rhetorical question.

Belle didn't actually like Charlotte. She seemed nice, but there wasn't much Belle could talk to her about.

Belle didn't get along with anyone, really, besides Tiana of course. She could have a good conversation with Milo as well, but apart from Tiana and Milo, Belle didn't make an effort to get to know anybody, and they didn't do the same for her.

Everyone just thought she was a weirdo who always had her head buried in a book, but Belle knew that she was much more than just a bookworm.

Belle and Tiana had finally arrived at the table they were meant to sit at: the outcasts' table.

It was at the back of the cafeteria, isolated from all of the other tables, and it seemed to fit the pair perfectly.

The table was big enough to fit about ten people, and it was already preoccupied by that Megara girl, Jim Hawkins and a blonde girl who Belle didn't recognize.

"_I_ was here first!" Megara yelled at Jim, "Go sit somewhere else."

Tiana whispered to Belle, "Do you really think we should sit here?"

"No, she was here first," Jim argued back at Megara, pointing at the blonde who sat quietly, "If you don't wanna share a table, go eat in the bathroom or something."

Belle sighed, "What other choice do we have?"

She and Tiana took a seat at the table, with Belle opposite the blonde girl and Tiana opposite Megara and next to Jim.

"Oh, great," Megara rolled her eyes, "_More_ people."

Both Belle and Tiana chose to ignore Megara's comment.

"Fine," Megara sighed, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder, "I guess I'll have to make do with this."

"Exactly," Jim quipped.

"But_ no _talking," Megara warned Jim, the blonde and Belle and Tiana, "Understand?"

Belle and the other three nodded to show that they agreed, although Belle and Tiana may have trouble keeping their promise.

Belle noticed another student, Quasimodo, take a seat beside Megara, causing the auburn-haired girl to roll her eyes again.

It wasn't long after a few moments of awkward silence that the group was joined by two more familiar faces. First came Aladdin, who Belle knew from Math class, and then came Flynn Rider, who she- and _everybody_ else- knew for his bad reputation.

Flynn was the first to break the silence, by turning to the blonde and asking, "So, um...?"

"Aurora."

"Yes, Aurora," Flynn snapped his fingers, "How do you like our school so far?"

The blonde- Aurora- stared at Flynn blankly and let out a soft, "Hmm?"

"Is it better than your old school?" he asked her, resulting in Belle assuming that she was a transfer student.

Aurora lowered her head and said, "I'm not new."

Flynn looked a little embarrassed and a little guilty when he asked, "Really?"

"I've been here since my freshman year," she stated.

Belle felt a little guilty for not knowing the girl, since she too had attended Walt Disney High School for the past few years.

"We must have not run into each other then," Tiana spoke up, holding out a hand for Aurora to shake, "I'm Tiana."

"I know," Aurora smiled politely, not shaking Tiana's hand, "I sat behind you in English last year and you let me borrow your notes on _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Right," Tiana smiled, drawing back her arm, "I remember that."

Belle knew that Tiana was lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. She must have only remembered the _Romeo and Juliet_ part.

"I'm Aladdin," Aladdin told Aurora, "I don't think you know me."

"I do," Aurora said, "I know all of you."

Belle frowned and the guilt seemed to get worse.

"You're Flynn Rider, you're Aladdin, you're Belle, you're Tiana, you're Jim," Aurora named each person in a clockwise order from where she was sitting, "You're Quasimodo, and you're Megara."

"Call me Meg," Megara said bitterly.

"What happened to no talking?" Jim asked her in a cold tone.

Megara scoffed at him and didn't answer.

There were a few more moments of silence after Jim's question, and again, Flynn was the one to break it.

"I heard you moved into a new foster home," he told Aladdin.

"Yeah," the tanned boy shrugged.

"So, what's it like?" Flynn asked.

Aladdin shrugged again, "It's the same way it always is."

"I've never had a foster family before," Flynn said, "I wouldn't know."

"They act like they care about you but they're actually judging you," Aladdin explained, "The food and beds at foster homes are better than at the orphanage, but it still sucks. They judge you for every little thing and you feel so unwelcome."

"It could be worse," came Quasimodo's voice from the other end of the table.

"What could be worse than being judged?" Megara spoke, "Look where it's gotten me."

Quasimodo remained silent, while Jim asked him, "Are the rumours true about you, then?"

Quasimodo didn't answer, and Jim seemed to let it go, and said, "You know what, sorry I asked."

"What rumours?" Megara asked, only for nobody to answer.

Belle, in all honesty, was curious to know what rumours Jim was talking about as well, but she decided that it was best not to ask.

"So, Aurora," Flynn turned to the blonde beside him again, "Are you seeing anybody or-?"

"Oh, please!" Megara scoffed, interrupting Flynn, "Like the poor innocent wallflower girl would be interested in dating Flynn Rider, the notorious womanizer."

"Nobody asked you," Flynn snapped at her over Aurora, who slouched down in her seat, "You're just mad that I haven't hit on you, and if you haven't noticed, it's because you're kind of a bitch."

"Oh,_ I'm _a bitch?" Megara laughed, "You're every bit as bad as I am, Rider. Probably even worse."

Flynn pointed, "How can you complain about the way people judge you when you're doing exactly that to me?"

It was a good point, Belle noted, but she stopped paying attention to the argument to talk to Tiana.

"Do you think you can tutor me in home ec.?" Belle asked, "I'm going to flunk that class with Kuzco as my partner."

"I wish I could help, Belle, but I really need to find a job and work in my spare time," Tiana said, frowing, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll do great, though. You're a good cook."

"I thought you _had_ a job," Belle said.

Tiana sighed, "I did, but I got fired. I don't know why I opted to be a photographer's assistant; I know nothing about taking pictures!"

"I'm sorry, Tia," Belle frowned, "Maybe you could come work for my dad. You could be like aninventor's assistant or something."

Tiana laughed and said, "Is there any way I could jump straight to being a chef's assistant?"

Before Belle could reply, Jim, who was seated on Tiana's left, said, "_I_ can get you a job."

"You can?" Tiana asked.

"Yes, at my mom's restaurant," Jim said, "I don't know if we're hiring, but it's always pretty busy and we could really use some extra hands."

"At which restuarant?" Belle asked, deciding that talking to_ only_ Tiana made her seem like a snob.

"The Pride Rock."

The Pride Rock was one of the most popular restaurants in Corona, mainly because it was also a karaoke bar. Still, the food was fantastic, and Belle knew that if Tiana worked there she'd have a great addition to her application to cullinary school.

"You'd probably have to just be a waitress or something," Jim mumbled, "But it's still a job."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Tiana exclaimed, bubbling with excitement, "I don't care what I do- I just really want to work at The Pride Rock!"

Belle smiled, and then decided to leave Tiana and Jim to continue their conversation.

Flynn and Megara were still arguing, and Aurora looked annoyed sitting in between them.

Quasimodo remained quiet, but he was seated too far away from Belle for her to talk to him.

She turned to Aladdin, on her right, and asked, "What's going on with Quasimodo? Is he okay?"

Belle knew Aladdin was friendly enough to continue the conversation, and truthfully, she admired him for making the best out of his crappy life.

From what she could tell about Aurora, she seemed to remain cheerful as well, despite nobody really knowing who she was. Belle liked that it a person- being able to make the best with what you've got.

"Gaston told everybody that Quasimodo tried to kill himself," Aladdin whispered, "He claimed to have seen a scar on his arm in third period."

Belle's eyes widened, and she turned her head to look at Quasimodo.

He looked very sad- he _always_ did.

"That's terrible," Belle frowned, "I mean, if it's true."

"I shouldn't have complained about my foster family," Aladdin said, glancing and Quasimodo and then at Belle, "I guess others are worse off."

"Don't beat yourself up," Aurora spoke up, and Belle and Aladdin looked at her, "Being unnoticed is probably better than being treated like crap by your family."

"_Foster _family," Aladdin corrected her.

Aurora stared at him, "It's still a family."

"Exactly," Belle nodded, "So you should be treated like family."

"I've been alone for almost eighteen years," Aladdin said, "I don't need a family."

"But you'd _like_ one?" Aurora asked.

Belle looked at her.

Aurora seemed like a shy girl at first, but as it seemed, she was very friendly if you let her in.

Aladdin narrowed his eyes in thought but didn't answer.

Instead, Belle said, "We'd all like something that we don't have."

Belle looked at Tiana, who was still talking to Jim, and Quasimodo joined their conversation as well.

"Not me," Belle heard Aurora say.

It was said so softly that Belle wasn't even sure that Aurora was talking to her and Aladdin. It sounded more like Aurora was trying to convince herself.

"You idot!" Belle heard Megara hiss at Flynn.

Except, neither of them were angry anymore; they were _laughing_.

Belle was surprised to see that a group of kids who were sitting in awkward silence only minutes ago were now getting along like a house on fire.

But, she was mostly surprised at herself.

Belle had spent her entire high school career up to then only having such conversations with Tiana, and she didn't even think she could survive more than just small talk with anybody else. But alas, she found herself enjoying the conversation that she was having with Aladdin and Aurora.

If anyone were to see the group, they'd think that they'd been best friends for years. And although Belle knew that she and the others were just being friendly, she_ almost_ thought that she may just enjoy having lunch with them everyday.

Not bad for a group of outcasts.


	2. Chapter 2: Spitting Out and Sinking In

_**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. And, just for fun, I'd like to ask a question each chapter. For this one, it's which character was your favourite in this chapter and why?**_

**«««»»»**

Meg rushed to the bathroom after lunch.

She didn't really care about being to class on time, but she wasn't one to make a big entrance.

Plus, the cafeteria served cheese burgers, which were Meg's favourite food, and although they weren't great, Meg just couldn't resist eating it.

She hurried into the nearest girls' lavatory, and to her luck, it was empty.

She rushed into one of the stall and got down on her knees, leaning over the toilet.

Meg took a deep breath, and then quickly and carefully placed the middle and forefingers of her left hand in her mouth.

She pushed them further, until they were almost all the way down her throat, and began gagging.

Meg quickly pulled her hand out of her mouth and leaned further over the toilet, hoping that nobody would hear her.

It didn't take long until Meg had fully purged.

She stepped out of the stall after flushing the toilet, and washed her hands thoroughly with liquid soap in order to mask the smell.

Meg left the bathroom, hurrying off to her next class.

Chemistry with Ms. Odie was probably Meg's worst subject. She wasn't even sure why she took it, but there she was.

Meg wasn't _that_ late, and since it was the first day, she simply ignored the weird looks from the other students and took a seat.

She didn't care about being stared at, but she was a little mad that she was seated so close to the front.

"Hello."

Meg looked to her left to see Quasimodo sitting beside her, giving her a small wave.

Meg leaned closer to him and whispered, "Just because we share a table at lunch doesn't mean we're friends, Quasimodo."

The boy frowned, but still muttered, "Call me Quasi."

Meg rolled her eyes, but still mentally took note.

"Are you okay?" Quasi asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "I just said that-"

"I'm not asking as your friend," he shook his head, "You just look a little pale, that's all."

"I'm fine," Meg snapped.

She felt a little guilty for snapping at Quasi when he was just being nice, but it was in her nature to push people away.

Meg was almost eighteen. She'd be an adult soon, and adults don't have time for small talk with so-called friends like teenagers do.

Even though Quasi meant well, Meg had survived her entire life on her own, with no real friends to talk to, and although she would now have company during lunch, Meg certainly wasn't planning on acting like they were best friends just because they shared a table in the cafeteria. But, to her disappointment, it seemed as though Quasi was happy to do exactly that.

"Sorry," the boy frowned at her.

Meg wanted to offer him a small smile, but she rolled her eyes instead, and mumbled, "Whatever."

**«««»»»**

Aladdin hadn't seen Jasmine all day.

The couple rarely interacted at school, due to the fact that they were on opposite ends of the high school popularity spectrum.

Not that Jasmine was ashamed of dating Aladdin; it was mainly because neither enjoyed hearing the comments that other students had made about the pair. People knew that they were dating, but they'd stop question the relationship if they never got to see it.

After the final bell rang, they'd finally gotten to see each other outside the school building.

"Hey," Jasmine smiled, after stretching her neck to give Aladdin a light peck on the lips, "I'm so sorry- I didn't get to see you all day!"

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that you're in none of my classes," Aladdin sulked.

Jasmine was the only person that really knew Aladdin. She made him feel safe and wanted, and the idea of not having her around all the time made Aladdin uneasy.

"So, do you want me to give you a ride home?" she asked.

"I thought you were going shopping with your friends," Aladdin shrugged.

Jasmine shook her head and said, "I cancelled. I've been feeling really tired and sort of... _queezy_ all day. I think I might be coming down with something."

"You should get some rest," he told her, "I'll walk home. I have to walk with my new foster siblings anyway."

Jasmine nodded and said, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," Aladdin said, then lifting her chin to give her a quick kiss goodbye.

He watched as Jasmine headed towards her car, and eventually turned around and began walking to Maldonia Middle School.

He'd just left Walt Disney High when he spotted a familiar face headed in the same direction as he was.

It was Aurora, the shy blonde girl from lunch.

Aladdin didn't know her all that well, but she seemed quite nice, and although Corona wasn't an _extremely_ dangerous city, he knew that it wasn't safe for a girl to walk around town by herself.

Aladdin didn't know how far away from school she lived, but to be safe, he jogged up to her side.

"Aurora!" he called out, just as he managed to catch up with her.

Aurora seemed slightly started, letting out a, "_Oh_- hello."

"So, I just figured that you might need some company," he told her, "Where do you live?"

"Monstropolis Street," she answered, pointing in a North-easterly direction.

Aladdin nodded.

Monstropolis Street wasn't far from the middle school.

He let out an awkward sigh after a few moments of silence, and then diffused the awkward energy by asking, "Do you mind if I walk you home? I get lonely walking by myself."

Aurora simply nodded, so he continued, "I mean, I'm gonna have to walk home with Wendy and John but they don't really talk to me."

"Your foster family?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah."

She nodded again, and said, "I don't live with my parents either."

"Really?" Aladdin asked, glad that she was sparking a conversation, "Who do you live with?"

"My three aunts," she said, smiling slightly.

"And you like it there?" he asked, growing a little jealous that Aurora had family to live with.

"Yes," Aurora smiled again, "I don't know where my parents are or what they're doing, but I'm okay."

Aladdin wasn't sure as to why she'd said that, but it almost seemed as if she was trying to make him feel better after what was said at lunch.

"I guess people learn how to make the best of their lives no matter what," Aurora shrugged.

Aladdin stared at her.

She may not have been the most noticeable girl, but she certainly was sweet and smart, and Aladdin decided that maybe he could do with somebody like Aurora in his life.

"This is me," she said softly, pointing at a small cottage-like house, "Thanks for walking me."

Aladdin smiled, "It was nothing, but I guess I'm walking you tomorrow as well then?"

**«««»»»**

Jim wasn't looking forward to facing Rolfe at school the next day.

He walked into school with the collar of his jacket up and head hanging low.

Jim rushed through the hall way, not wanting to get noticed by anybody.

"James."

_Crap. _

Of course he'd get noticed, with his luck, but standing in front of him was not Rolfe.

It was Tiana and Belle.

Jim was glad that of all the people who could have seen him, it was these two, mainly because he hasn't gotten on their bad side_ yet_.

He peered down the hall where he made eye contact with Rolfe for a split second, but Rolfe seemed to think that Jim was having a very important conversation with the two girls that he wouldn't interrupt.

Jim was suddenly very grateful for Tiana and Belle approaching him, and he could have hugged both girls right there.

And Jim Hawkins was no hugger.

"_Jim_," he mumbled.

"Jim," Tiana said, "I need to talk to you about the waitressing job."

Jim looked towards Rolfe again, and decided that he should drag on the conversation as much as he could.

"Tiana, Belle," he gave each of them a nod, "How are you doing?"

"Um, fine?" Belle said from behind a book, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Great," Jim smiled, "What are you reading there?"

"_Lolita_," Belle answered.

Jim nodded, "Cool. I've never heard of it but-"

"This job," Tiana interrupted him, folding her arms, "I need to apply first-"

"No, just show up," he shrugged.

"Show up?" The idea almost seemed foreign to Tiana. "And _when_ may I just '_show up_'?"

"I don't know," Jim said with a roll of his eyes, "On Saturday."

"Alright then," Tiana smiled, rather sternly, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Tiana and Belle hurried off, Belle being a few steps behind Tiana because she was just so focused on the novel.

Jim assumed that by then, Rolfe would have been gone, but instead, he was headed straight towards Jim.

Jim gulped and braced himself.

"Did you bring the money today?" Rolfe demanded.

"Look," Jim grew nervous, "I don't have it but I will get it, I swear."

"You said that a week ago," Rolfe scoffed.

"I don't have enough right now, okay," Jim whispered to make sure that nobody but Rolfe could hear him, "But... I didn't use the stuff; I can just give it back to you ins-"

"I'm giving you two weeks," Rolfe warned, before angrily strutting off.

Jim wanted to punch the nearest locker, but managed to remain calm on the outside.

Where was he supposed to get $500 dollars from in two weeks?

**«««»»»**

"First kiss?"

Belle lowered her head further behind her book, hoping that Flynn wasn't directing the question at her.

It was Wednesday, and since lunch had been annoyingly quiet the previous day, Jim suggested that the group play 21 Questions to pass the time.

Belle let out a sigh of relief as Flynn turned to face Meg.

At least she could avoid a senior year filled with humiliation from being mocked for yet another reason. She wasn't the girl who sat around wishing for a guy- she was more than happy without one- but nobody liked being made fun of, and the outcasts didn't seem like an understanding bunch.

"Eleven," Meg answered, "He was fourteen and had braces and a salivary gland problem... felt like I was drowning."

Belle scrunched up her nose in disgust and noticed that some of the others had done so as well.

Tiana, who seemed to be disgusted for a different reason than the others, piped, "Eleven? That's really young!"

Meg gave a nonchalant shrug, while Flynn mumbled, "I'm not surprised."

Meg rolled her eyes and said, "My turn... The sexiest thing you've ever done."

The auburn-haired girl's eyes darted from Jim to Aurora to Aladdin, until they had finally locked onto Belle's.

"You," Meg smirked.

"Uh..." Belle gulped. She didn't have a sexy story to tell, and while she was proud of not being a slut, she definitely didn't want to discuss her sex life- or rather, lack of- with the most hated kids in school.

"I once wore this really short skirt-"

"Boring," Meg muttered, with yet another signature Megara eye roll.

Flynn gestured for Belle to ask a question.

"Right, um..." Belle's eyes gazed into the distance as she thought, "If you could change anything in your life, what would it be... Quasi?"

Quasi straightened his neck and the lowered his head again, muttering something that was barely audible.

"What?" Jim asked, "Say it again."

Quasi stared at his tray and said, "Everything."

After that, the table had become silent, just as it did the day before.

Belle, along with everybody else, had heard all the rumours about Quasimodo, but none of them knew him well enough to be able to tell if they were true or not, or to help him out. From what it seemed, those rumours were true.

Belle didn't expect to spend the rest of the school day preoccupied with thoughts of what might have been running through Quasi's mind, and as curious as she was to know, she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to.

Apparently, Gaston, the school bully, had noticed scars of Quasi's wrist on Monday, and because everyone knew who Quasi was for his hunched back and half-closed right eye and for being the adopted son of Mr. Frollo, the rumours of him being suicidal were spreading like wildfire.

Belle couldn't help but wonder what would make a person's life so bad that they'd rather not live.

She was so distracted by the idea that she couldn't even focus on _Lolita_, and had went home wanting to write about all the possibilities in her diary, like why Quasi would be depressed, or how Quasi would be okay in the end.

Belle entered her home in a mood much different to her usual cheery one.

"Papa?" she called out, tossing her backpack onto the couch, "Papa?"

Her father wasn't at home, and Belle had remembered that he said he'd be working late that day.

She was hungry, and so she headed into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich before she'd get started on her homework.

She opened the fridge and spotted a container of egg salad, and decided to make an egg salad on rye.

Belle was just about to start eating when the phone had rang. She groaned as her stomach rumbled, but still reached for the telephone on the countertop.

"Hello?" Belle tried to sound as polite as possible, but she was hungry, and not in the best mood.

_"Good afternoon, Belle. This is Dr. Porter,"_ said a familiar female voice from the other side of the line, in a stern tone and clear British accent,_ "May I speak with your father?"_

"He's not at home at the moment," Belle said sweetly, "Can I take a message?"

_"Oh, um..."_ Dr. Porter sounded quite nervous, which had caused Belle to worry, _"Tell him that his test results are ready, and that he needs to give me a call as soon as possible."_

Belle's eyes had widened.

She had forgotted all about the tests.

"Is everything okay, doctor?" Belle asked.

There was a long pause, and suddenly, Belle wasn't so hungry anymore.


End file.
